


Chris Yukine Cannot Concentrate

by EpicLinkSam



Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Chris Yukine wants to write a story. Life refuses to let her. Relatable, isn't it?
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Series: EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chris Yukine Cannot Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> November 2020 Prompt

Curtains? Closed. Doors? Shut. Phone? Off.

Chris Yukine sat down at the table and stretched her fingers. The only things on her desk were a stack of papers, and several pens. She had gotten up at the crack of dawn, to get as much time as possible today.

For the longest time, Chris had wanted to write a story. Whenever she was alone in her apartment, she had a lot of time to think to herself. That time to herself let her think up stories in her head. Thinking they were way too good to keep to herself, she wanted to share them. Maybe to her friends, though she doubted it getting published.

Then again, Tsubasa and Maria _did_ have connections, so maybe…?

She shook her head. No, she wasn’t writing for recognition. She was writing because this was for fun. That’s right, for fun!

She picked up the pen and put it on the paper.

Five minutes later, she crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. Chris took a deep breath. It was okay. It was just a first draft. Nothing to get worried about!

Well, the worry did eventually build up, as did the huge pile of crumpled paper over the course of several hours.

“Ahh damn it!” She slammed her fists on the desk. “I got the story in my head, but why isn’t it turning out the way I want?!”

After the little fit she threw, she realized that the room was now an absolute mess, the crumpled papers strewn about everywhere.

Sighing, she forced herself to clean her room. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate with all the trash everywhere. She really wondered how Tsubasa did it. She did go a little overboard, cleaning even more after getting rid of all the paper.

It took quite a bit of time, before she realized that she was wasting precious time. Sitting back at the desk, she took then pen again, before stopping.

“Waaaait. I’ll just be in the same situation as last time!” Chris realized.

Not wanting to throw perfectly good paper away, Chris decided that maybe typing up her story would be a better idea.

Only to realize that she actually didn’t own a computer. She honestly never had the need to. Well, she did have quite a bit in her savings, so she could afford to spend some cash. And a bit of fresh air would help too. Maybe it would clear her mind and make the story much better.

Walking down the street, she wondered if she should get a PC or a laptop. The PC would be good, but she’d only be able to use it at home. A laptop would be mobile and let her work wherever she wanted, but knowing her luck, it would probably break.

“Heeey! Chris-chan!”

Chris groaned, recognizing the voice. Sidestepping, she avoided a glomp from Hibiki, who fell on her face.

“What do you want, dummy?”

Hibiki chuckled as she stood back up. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Miku in shopping today!”

“Join you two?” She asked, turning around to see Miku behind her and waving.

“Yeah! Miku needs a new phone.” Hibiki said. “Her old one ran out of memory because it has too many pictures of me-”

Chris just stared as Miku quickly ran over and covered Hibiki’s mouth, the former was now a shade not unlike Ichaival.

“Well, I was gonna get a computer.” Chris said. “I guess I can go with you guys to the tech store.”

“Yay!” Hibiki cheered, before Chris held a hand up.

“But! We’re only getting that! Nothing else!” She said. “I got a lot of work to do back home. I don’t want any more distractions, alright?”

Chris didn’t even know _why_ she bothered with that, because the two pulled by her arms. They went to the mall and straight to the tech store. They picked up Miku’s new phone, and they workers said that they could deliver the computer straight to her place.

Now, Chris would have _loved_ to go straight home, but Hibiki managed to convince her to at least get crêpes with her and Miku. She would have turned down the offer, but the rumbling of her stomach objected. She hadn’t eaten anything all day.

Well, it was just a crêpe. Nothing could go wrong… right?

Thanks to a stupid contrived coincidence, it could. Why? Because they ran into a certain green and pink duo.

“Oh, Kirika-chan! Shirabe-chan!” Hibiki said, waving to them.

“Deth, Hibithki-than! (Dess, Hibiki-san!)” Kirika said through a mouthful of crêpe.

“I didn’t know we’d meet you all here.” Shirabe said.

“Well, we didn’t either, Shirabe-chan.” Miku said, as the three of them walked up.

As they got their food and started talking, Chris really wanted to say something about getting back to her writing, but she didn’t want to bring down the mood. So she just bit into her crêpe and stayed silent.

Once they had finished their food, Chris was just about to leave, before Hibiki proposed something.

“Hey, the karaoke place is pretty close by.” Hibiki said. “Should we go sing?”

Chris really wanted to scream, but went along with the others who all thought it would be a fun idea.

And who else would they run into right outside than Tsubasa and Maria. The two were wearing sunglasses and hats to hide their identities. How it worked, Chris had no idea, but hey, it worked for Clark Kent. Not that she reads the comics or anything.

“Oh, Tachibana.” Tsubasa said. “We didn’t expect to see you and the others.”

“Same here!” Hibiki said. “Are you guys here to sing karaoke too?”

“I thought a bit of downtime would be good for us.” Maria said. “So we’re going to try singing some more casual songs.”

“Oh, can we join you, dess?” Kirika asked.

“Of course, that’s not even a question.” Maria said.

“Wow, Chris-senpai looks really excited.” Shirabe said, turning to look at the older girl.

“I’m surprised that Yukine’s face could even become that shade of red.” Tsubasa said, hand under her chin.

“Let’s just… go in…” Chris choked out, forcing a grin on her face.

In the first room, Hibiki decided to be the first one to sing. Chris just leaned back in the seat, wondering how much writing she could have gotten done by now.

_“[High! School kara housouchuu, burger katate hungry na everyday, Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size, Come on Switch On~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3AfPZ4NepI&t=10s)"_

Chris kept on thinking through Hibiki’s singing. Maybe she could excuse herself? No, that would make her sound like a jerk. Say she was sick? No, that wouldn’t work either, since she was perfectly fine the whole time.

_“[Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou! Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off, Koushiki nanka imi ga nai~ Hito no hanashi dake de shitta ki ni naranai de, Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3AfPZ4NepI&t=20s)”_

Chris couldn’t think up any excuse even as Hibiki finished up the song. Tsubasa was the next to go up.

_“[Got it, Move...Wow~! Don't Say No! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't Say No! JUST LIVE MORE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnCREIxTYpA&t=6s)”_

Chris gave up. She’d just sing along with her friends and get it over with. After all, there would be plenty of time later.

She was wrong again. After finishing up the karaoke, everyone just _decided_ to go to Chris’s place. They said it was to help her set up her new computer, but the girl had a sneaking suspicion it was otherwise. She did appreciate it though, since without their help, Chris was sure that it would have taken considerably longer.

“But tell me this, Yukine.” Tsubasa said, after everything had been set up. “Why did you need a computer?”

“You’re really old fashioned, Tsubasa-san.” Hibiki said. “Everyone needs a computer nowadays!”

“I bet she wants to play all the new games, dess!” Kirika said. “Hey, can we come over and play sometimes, dess?”

“No! It’s not necessarily for that!” Chris said. “I’m trying to write something!”

“A writing assignment?” Miku asked, confused. “But I thought you finished all your writing homework, Chris.”

“It’s not that. It’s…”

Chris’s face turned a bit red.

“I’m writing a story.”

“Oooh!” Hibiki and Kirika said simultaneously.

“A story, Chris-senpai?” Shirabe asked. “Why?”

“Well, I just had all these ideas in my head, so I decided to try writing them down. So if you guys don’t mind, could you guys be quiet while I write?”

She knew that it wouldn’t keep. As she typed up the first paragraph, she kept getting suggestions from the others.

“Ooh, you should make the main character’s favorite food rice!” Hibiki piped up.

“Perhaps a sword would be a fitting weapon for the hero.” Tsubasa added.

“Maybe they have to rescue their little sister?” Maria said.

“Ooh, adding to Tsubasa-san’s idea, give her a sword-scythe combo, dess!” Kirika said, stars in her eyes.

“And if their favorite food is rice, maybe they should be a good cook.” Shirabe said.

“Because their cooking is so good, they prefer the simple ones! That’s genius, Shirabe-chan!” Miku complimented.

“SHUT UUUUUP!” Chris yelled, throwing up her hands. “I’m barely making any progress and you guys aren’t helping!”

“Actually, you’ve typed up quite a bit in a few minutes.” Maria noted, looking at a full page of writing.

“Well, I can do just as fine by myself! Just stay quiet!” Chris said.

They did so, instead talking quietly amongst one another. In an hour, Chris had written less than a paragraph.

“So… do you really want us to remain quiet?” Tsubasa asked.

Chris was choking at this point, from how _little_ she had written.

“Maybe we could stay the night and help you write the story.” Hibiki suggested. “Like a big sleepover!”

“Wait, what?”

“Well… it is very late now.” Miku said, pointing out the window that showed the night sky.

Everyone took a few steps back as Chris’s rage reached a breaking point.

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING-!”

In the end, Chris Yukine never finished writing the story by herself. It ultimately took a group effort to complete it, but Chris didn’t complain, since she managed to complete it in less than a week.

In fact, she thinks that the final result was far better than she could have ever made by herself.

Chris couldn’t be any more grateful towards her friends.


End file.
